Classroom 9a
by sasuke's not meant to be wife
Summary: Getting a mild injury, getting angry at a friend, getting late for class in godawful 9a... All he needed was that evil smirk to complete his day. Enjoy! :) Yaoi!SasuNaru (boyxboy) Rated: M


**Hello my dearest yaoi fans! **

**AS PROMISED, RE-POSTED!**

**Got deleted because summary was rated M and that shit... I hate the admin guy -_-**

* * *

**Sooo... I was listening to my teacher, and then I was like ****_what would Sasuke and Naruto do if they were stuck together here? _****so, that's how I got the idea for my story :)**

**It's SasuNaru :3 **

**Warnings: Horny Uchiha, sexy Uzumaki, innocent classmates *yeah right*, pervert Kakashi and of course my darlings, hot boy on boy sex! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does. I'll have to ask him to borrow me Sasuke though... I'm hopelessly in love with him. T.T **

**But he will never love me *starts crying*... he loves Naruto ****_waaaah_**** *more tears*...**

**Oh well, *sniff, sniff* on with the story then!**

* * *

**Classroom 9a**

"Excuse me, excuse me… Sorry! Oh, gomen ne, gomen ne! I didn't mean to hit you, sorry!… Excuse me!... honto ni gomen ne! God damn it! I'm late again and Kakashi-sensei will surely chop my head off this time!"

One blond American teenager was rushing through the halls of American Philology High School. He was disheveled, his clothes were wrinkled, his hair was disordered and he was, apparently, late. Very late. Ladies and gentlemen meet Naruto Uzumaki, loud, cheery, noticeable and average eighteen year old teen who's main subject was English, but his second was Japanese language and history.

"Hey Narutoooo!" he heard someone calling his name and turned around to see who that was. Too bad he didn't see the pillar that was on his right side and run straight into it. Of course he hit it and loud curses were echoing the hall. The blond, who fell considering the speed he was running and hit the object that was on his way yelled at his best friend for distracting him.

"Damn you Kiba! My nose could've broken."

"Well, you could watch where you're going for a change." Kiba, the said blonde's best friend, laughed with all his might. "Damn, Naruto, one day you will really lose your head if you keep that up! Hahahahaha!" Naruto just glared at him like he was some pest and tried to stand up. Kiba outstretched his hand to help him, which Naruto took, but not before glaring hard at it.

"Where are you going when you're in such a rush?" The brown eyed man asked his best friend.

Naruto stood up and dusted himself off muttering curses under his breath. "Kakashi's class. I'm late. Again. And hello to you too. Do you need anything or will you let me go because I'm late enough as it is?" Naruto impatiently looked at Kiba. "Just wanted to say hi," said brunette grinning, "that's all. But I saw you running like a mad man so I thought it would be fun to make some prank. You're oh so convenient for those." Naruto just blankly stared at the guy. Collecting himself he started running towards classroom again throwing behind one loud "Fuck you Kiba!"

Kiba looked after him chuckling.

* * *

So, Naruto was late. Ok, he could deal with it. He was late all the time. But… Kakashi-sensei is his Japanese language teacher and he tried to teach them to respect Japanese codex, _never be late_. Unfortunately for our blond, he broke the number one rule. Again.

The blond was climbing down the stairs of the basement of the building. The lab practices and language practices were held there. Weird, I know. Don't ask. And was thinking to himself what excuse should he give to Kakashi this time. Finally he managed to get down and head for his class.

**9a**, that's what was written on the door. He lightly knocked and then made his way in. The class just stared at him like he was from the Mars. He sheepishly grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Konnichi wa sensei. Ano, mōshi wa kearinai ga, watashi wa okurete!" Naruto was apologizing to his teacher for being late. Kakashi took in his appearance, disheveled hair, wrinkled clothes, and _was that a bruise on his nose? _Naruto prayed to kami-sama this man had mercy. Honestly, this was his favorite subject. He loved English of course, but Japanese was his love from the moment he started watching anime. Still out of breath the blond waited for Kakashi to approve his attendance.

"Bakkin. Sasuke-kun no tonari ni suwatte iku." And just like that Naruto's day got worst then he thought was possible.

"Ano, sensei, do I really have to sit next to him?" the blond silently plead, but to Kakashi's ears it sounded like a fly was buzzing. Deciding not to pay attention to the guy who protested about sitting arrangement, Kakashi calmly continued his class.

Naruto dragged himself to the last row, last seat on the left and put his sorry ass in the chair. He knew that Sasuke was evilly smirking at him for making a fool out of himself but he got used to it. "And it's kearimasen, dobe." Naruto gasped and turned to the teen who challengingly looked at him as if to say _I'm always right. _"Don't piss me off Sasuke, I just got here damn it!"

"Dobe. Before you say something, make sure it's correct." Now he returned his attention to Kakashi-sensei and I blankly stared at him. "Fuck you, Teme!" he can't just ignore me after saying such a thing to me.

You see, Sasuke's main was also English, and his second was also Japanese. So, basicly, they were in the same classes. Naruto hated Sasuke because he was always better, and because of his cold-stick-up-his-ass attitude.

Sasuke turned to him questioningly and Kakashi decided to intervene. "Now, now, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, is everything alright?"

"It is." It was Sasuke who answered.

Naruto's POV

The class was overly amusing, I understood almost everything Kakashi-sensei would say, and so did the bastard sitting next to me, what I couldn't understand I'd connected with the meaning of the sentence.

I felt something touching my leg suddenly and I screeched.

…

All eyes on me.

Kakashi-sensei looked at me narrowing his eyes. "Daijōbu desu ka, Naruto-kun?"

What the fuck happened?

I looked at the bastard and saw him smirk. I inhaled deeply and answered "Hai," to my teacher. I glared at the Teme and he challengingly looked at me.

I decided to ignore him and kept my focus on the class.

Again, I felt the touch, but this time it was on the inside my thigh. I gasped and looked at the hand. Turning left to see if someone was looking and deciding no one was, I punched the idiot over his hand I seeped through my teeth, "Let go, bastard."

He just smirked, fairly amused.

I continued to quietly yell at him and then we started bickering. That was enough for Kakashi-sensei to interrupt us.

"Ano, Naruto-kun, since my teaching is not _that_ interesting to you, and this is your last class for today, I will leave you here with Sasuke-kun to show you what you've missed because you were late."

Staying after class.

With the Uchiha bastard.

No.

"Fine, sensei." I monotonously answered, sounding bored. But it was so not ok. Sasuke-teme and I can't be alone on some place, especially not at school. Arguments, fist fights and detentions, that's what everyone has in mind when they hear those two names in the same sentence. "Fuck you." I whispered to the raven haired boy who came to sit closer to me and then he did the thing I least expected him to do. "As you wish, Dobe," he whispered in my ear, giving it a quick lick with his tongue. It made me shudder.

* * *

Naruto tried to get away, but Kakashi saw right through him and made him go back to classroom. "I think I was clear enough, Naruto-kun", he evilly smirked looking at Sasuke who was still sitting in his place.

"Sayōnara sensei," they both spoke at the same time when Kakashi was at the door.

"Sayōnara. And don't make a huge mess." He looked pointedly at Sasuke who, as soon as the door shut, fucked him off with his middle finger.

Now, meet Sasuke Uchiha. The raven haired beauty that every girl wants to be with and every guy wants to be. Well, not every guy. Count Naruto Uzumaki out of it. Sasuke was dark, mysterious, smart and very collected compared to Naruto.

"So, show me what you've got and let's get the fuck out of here. I have other duties." Naruto was speaking to Sasuke, but as he was cleaning the board, he didn't hear nor see the Uchiha slowly rising from the chair and stepping close to him. He caught up on it when he felt someone's hands on his waist, and he was sure he did not hold himself.

"Bastard! Let go! What do you want?" Naruto was getting impatient. The smug arrogant jerk who was always the center of everyone's attention was apparently hitting on him.

Well, if Naruto would be honest, it was every girls' (and some guys' too) dream. But he was not one of them.

I mean, come on. This was Uchiha Fucking Sasuke. He couldn't want Uzumaki Dobe Naruto. Not that Naruto was an ugly guy, no, it would be a lie saying he is. It's just that, he was so opposite of the Uchiha boy.

Naruto wore a smile, the Uchiha a scowl.

Naruto had blond hair, the Uchiha black.

Naruto had blue eyes, the Uchiha black.

Naruto loved bright colors, the Uchiha liked black.

Naruto _dressed_ in bright clothes, the Uchiha could be seen mostly in black, eventually dark shades of blue.

Naruto loved playing League of Legends, Sasuke didn't even know what that is.

Naruto was a funny guy, Sasuke was a loner.

Naruto liked talking, Sasuke was quite.

Naruto liked to fool around and skip classes, Sasuke was a straight A student.

Naruto was gay. And Sasuke was not.

Actually he thought Sasuke was asexual, never seeing him with a girl, guy or animal… So, yeah, Naruto was very surprised when he felt those hands circle his waist and the raven haired boy inhale his smell. "What do you want, Uchiha," Naruto growled low liking the way Sasuke's nose was massaging the back of his neck.

"You." Was Sasuke's short answer. He didn't smile, he didn't laugh, he didn't smirk, he didn't grin. He just inhaled Naruto's scent and repeated, "I want you, Naruto."

Naruto's breath was stopped short and he turned to the Uchiha, pushing him away a bit. Collecting himself he continued, "If this is another one of Kiba's pranks, you can get lost now, I will study alone and he can go fuck his dog." Naruto fumed.

Sasuke questioningly looked at him and caught Naruto's hand in his. He pulled Naruto into him and hugged him. It was not just a friendly hug. He let Naruto relax in his arms. "Naruto…" Sasuke whispered and Naruto felt his ears and cheeks burn.

Naruto's POV

Sasuke… Sasuke is hugging me, Sasuke inhaled my scent, Sasuke was making circles on my back with his fingers so gently…

I blushed harder and tried to pull out of the embrace, but Sasuke didn't let go. I came eye to eye with the Uchiha and something swirld in the depth of my stomach. Are those what the girls call _butterflies_? Sasuke gently moved his right hand over my arm, shoulder and then he put it on my neck, catching my cheek in it. His lips were so close and he was touching mine with his thumb. The touch was feather-like, almost nonexistent, but it was there, and I felt it. For the first time, I saw the bastard being gentle to someone and that thought elicited a small smile to appear on my face. His gaze fell from my eyes to my lips and he was slowly leaning in for a kiss, I presume.

I stood still, not daring to move and waited to see what he was up to.

I didn't have to wait for too long, because the Uchiha was impatient and he claimed his lips after a moment. My eyes were still wide opened and there was confusion written all over my face. His eyes were open too, but he closed them pressing his lips harder onto mine. I shut down all my senses and started to respond. Why? I have no fucking clue. I guess I just went with the flow.

I felt Sasuke's lips moving, and I moved mine. His lips grazed mine and the feeling was amazing. We started feeling each other's lips and I closed my eyes slowly. I gave a bite to Sasuke's lower lip, a small bite, but enough for him to get my message. He granted me persion to enter my tongue in his mouth and I lost my self in the taste of one and only Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke's tongue met mine and they fought for the dominance. He pulled my face closer to him and added his other hand on my other cheek. Then he caught the back of my head with it and deepened the kiss.

I moaned loudly because of the enjoyment and I felt Uchiha's smirk marring his lips. He pushed me until I hit the board with my back and pressed his body onto mine. God, he was starting to get hard. **_I was starting to get hard._** He detached his lips from mine which caused my small pout, he just gave me a peck, then he smiled, _yes, smiled, _and attached them to my neck. He was nipping and biting and licking, and… Dear God, oh the wonders this guy could do with his tongue. He was trailing his hot breath to my ear and then he was nipping on it. He licked the shell of it and that earned him another loud moan. This time I didn't see his expression, I just blushed like a school girl and let him do as he pleased.

He started unbuttoning my shirt and I caught his head between my hands. "Why?" he didn't answer, instead he kept holding my gaze and continued working on removing my shirt. I looked on the side and sighted. What was it with this guy that didn't make me push him away or throw a fist in his face the moment he kissed me? I felt chills running down my spine and realized he took off my shirt and was now licking his way from my neck to my chest.

"Why Sa-ah-suke?" that came out as a groan. Oops.

"I told you already. I want you Naruto." He took my nipple between his teeth and rolled with his tongue. I felt my eyes rolling in my head, god the feeling was amazing. But I couldn't let him keep doing this. It would turn to something I wasn't ready for, well I wasn't ready for him, because he was my _number one enemy_ so far, and I planned to keep it that way, until now that is. "Stop." Hmm, looks like he didn't hear me. "Sasuke… stop!"

"I don't want to." He simply answered.

"We can't do it. I don't want to do it with you. And not in here damn it."

"I don't give a fuck."

I gasped and started pushing his head off of my chest. Soon, I lost contact and he stood straight (put snicker in here) in front of me.

"What, Dobe?"

"Knock it off."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Hn."

For a couple of seconds I just stood still and then I crouched to take my shirt. That never happened because Sasuke pushed me up the board again and grind into me.

"Ah!" Traitorous voice.

"You want it Naruto."

"No. Not like this. Not with you. Not now. And not here."

"You want _me _Naruto." He proceeded.

If I told him I didn't want him that would be a lie. My erection was enough of a proof to show it. But still…

"No."

"You're lying, Dobe."

"Let go, Uchiha."

"No."

He kissed me again and all my protests flew thru the window. Truth to be told, Sasuke was the best kisser I have ever met. He kept grinding into me and soon we were both gasping for breath.

"I need you, Naruto." That caught me of guard.

"Why?"

"God, you are a dobe…"

"Stop calling me names, well _name_ and explain."

"I need you. What is there non-understandable?"

"Your needing of me, for example."

"I'm in love with you, stupid."

"Speak U-…" What? "What did you say?" I gaped like a fish on dry. Mother fucking brain was hearing unreal things.

"I said, and I won't repeat it again," Sasuke declared and put his face in my neck, close to my ear, "I'm in love with you, Dobe. And I'm jealous of your stupid boyfriend Sai, and I hate that Kiba can pull so many of your smiles while I never did it, I hate him for that…" he trailed of and I just kept my mouth shut. All this time he was in love with me…

"Let me have you, Naruto?" The statement was formed as a question and I sighted deep for a hundredth time.

"Sai and I broke up. And Kiba is my best friend, of course he can do it, that's best friend's job, to know how to make you smile. And as for you… You do make me smile, only when you don't see it. When I sit home alone and think of all the things that occurred during the day, every our fight, brawl, every smirk of yours…"

Sasuke kissed me again, this time hard and fast, I felt his need. I was thinking rapidly about should we go at it, or not, but, let's be real. I'm a sex maniac and Sasuke here can give me something I want.

I pulled his shirt over his head and ravaged his neck. He mewled and moaned and those voices of his sent sparkles of enjoyment down south, right to my dick.

I grinded into Sasuke and pulled at his waist band, he unclipped it and I pulled his pants down. He was standing in front of me only wearing his …_well imagine that, black boxers_. His legs so long and his pale skin aching me to touch it. His was sporting a very nice and a _very large_ erection. Who would have thought Uchiha was well endowed.

Sasuke smirked the moment he spotted where my view was set on. "See something you like, Na-ru-to-chan?"

CHAN?

NARUTO-CHAN?!

Well fuck you too bastard. But he did have a point. I just loved the way his huge cock was seeking for my attention. I stepped closer to him and trailed the imaginary line on his body with my index finger. "Actually, yeah bastard, I do." I answered smugly, pulling my pants down to reveal my orange, _yes, orange, you read that one well,_ boxers. I stripped out of it and the moment I did that I had Sasuke pinning me onto the board again, attacking my lips furiously. His right hand trailed the path of my V line and I shuddered under his touch. I couldn't keep my hands away from his body any longer and I grabbed his back and pulled hard the moment he sucked on my neck.

"Ah! Fuck, Naruto!" he sucked in a breath feeling his back starting to hurt. But that god damn sexy voice of his, oh, the things I _will_ do to him, just to hear him again while he's in this horny condition. It's even sexier than his normal voice, and his normal voice is the epitome for sexy! Not that the Uchiha, himself, wasn't. Because he is.

He grabbed my cock and I moaned. Yeah. I moaned loud and obviously very sexy because I had one extra horny Uchiha in front of me looking at me like he would swallow me. Which I wouldn't mind. Not at all. Sasuke pulled my boxers down and I helped him take them off. I stood naked in front him, in this dirty classroom, that was in the basement of the school, and the last class was over long ago, and I prayed that stuff won't come to clean it just yet. It wouldn't be convenient to catch us doing _things_ here, in school.

Not that the Uchiha would mind. He obviously doesn't give a fuck about a thing.

Sasuke took my dick in his hand and started jerking me off. "Oh… Ah…" he watched me, amused by my display of emotions. With his other hand he pinched my nipple and had me mewling like a kitten. Oh, wait, just you wait Sasuke.

I smirked at him, it was my sexy smirk mind you, and he watched me confused. I was the one who attacked him this time, pushing him onto the chair which was occupied by our _lovely_ sensei before he left us alone.

Remind me to thank him for that.

I pulled that awful thing that restrained me from seeing that amazingly hard and enormous cock. I licked my lips and got down on my knees. Sasuke's eyes bulged out of his head seeing me in this position and I saw a small blush appear on his cheeks. He looked cute.

Don't put words "Sasuke" and "cute" in the same sentence. It sounds weird. And what's more, if he hears you say it, he will probably murder you with his infamous "Uchiha glare" and burry your body somewhere far, far away where no one could find you. Yup.

He bit his lower lip, probably to stop a moan or to hide it, when I licked the head of his dick tasting him. He tasted like… hm, Sasuke? There is no such a word to describe it. I licked his erection from head to his balls and he finally moaned, "Ah, Naruto!" so, as an award, I put him into my mouth, sucking and gently biting at the same time. I was bobbing my head up and down and he was holding me by my hair and followed the rhythm.

After a couple of minutes of giving him a blow job I let him out of my mouth and stood up. I looked him deep into the eyes and clearly demanded, "Fuck me."

Sasuke didn't need to be told twice, he prepared me by putting his wet fingers inside of me and then aligned his erection to my hole.

Your dearest Naruto was now bent over the table with one extra horny Sasuke Uchiha pushing in, slowly. He watched me arch to his touch on my back and moan when he pulled out a little in order to get back in, he continued with that until he was fully inside. "Ah!"

Sasuke tried to keep the slow rhythm, he really did, but as I pushed back in time to meet his thrusts that was a little impossible. God, this guy made me feel so good! Amazing! He sped up the tempo of his thrusts and all I could do is writhe around and let him pummel into me with all his pent up tension. "Oh, GOD. YES. SASUKE. Right there!" I saw how my moans turned him on and I kept repeating his name from time, to time.

"Naruto, you feel so good. So tight." He aligned his chest with my back and kept kissing my shoulder, then my neck, finally he kissed my cheek and I took that as an invitation to turn around and claim his lips. He took my dick in his hand and pumped it in time with his thrusts, while kissing me vigorously. Teeth clanked and tongues were having a war of their own.

"I'm close!" he sighed, still jerking me off.

"Me too," I looked at him and licked my lips, it was obviously enough to put him off the edge and he came hard with my name on his lips. "Fuck! Na-a-ru-to!"

"Ah! Oh, yeah! Sa-aah-su-ke!"

Hot white seed emerged from my erection since his heavenly sexy voice threw me in an instant orgasm.

"Wow…"

"Yeah," I said, "wow… that was rea-"…

_Uzumaki-kun!_

_Naruto-kun!_

I blinked once, twice… Kakashi-sensei?

I raised my head and looked around me. Classroom 9a. The fuck? What is Kakashi-sensei doing here? I was having the best sex of my life and he just - … WAIT A MINUTE!

I glanced to see what Sasuke was doing and… the bastard was blankly staring at me.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, I hope you didn't have an unpleasant dream, considering you screaming out Sasuke-kun's name like that." That was Kakashi-sensei speaking. To me.

The whole class was looking weirdly at me. I heard some girls whispering something about being a yaoi fans, but I just ignored it. What the hell happened anyway?

I screamed out Sasuke's name?

As in out loud?

As in this was all just a dream?

And I just came into my pants in front of my whole class. Though they didn't know that, and what they don't know won't hurt them.

And Sasuke heard me saying his name? Well, more like _moaning_.

Right, Sasuke…

I blushed. I fucking had the decency to blush. Screw the goddamn sexy Uchiha-godlike looking bastard!

"So, Naruto…" I heard that low voice again and turned my head to him. The look he was giving was that of a predator.

And the bell rang.

Thank god.

I collected my things and started heading out of the classroom before someone pulled me by the hand.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei?"

"You. Stay. Here. It was a deal for bickering with the Uchiha. Hope you guys will have fun _studying. _

The door clicked and I was left alone with Sasuke.

Again.

Well, not again, but again. You know what I mean.

He came close, dangerously close and my blush darkened. Then, his hot breath ghosted over my ear, "Dobe, get your notebook out of the bag and write. I don't have time to lose."

I stared at him, my cock stirring to life with his breathing down my neck, literally, and he just blow me off like that. Fucking bastard.

"And meet me after class by the entrance gate. Hearing you moan my name like that and telling me to fuck you… Hn. It made me wonder am I as good in reality as I am in your dreams. Oh, and Naruto… I prefer bottoming."

I just gaped at him like a fish out of water.

With my dick painfully hard again.

* * *

So... *peaks from behind the wall* how did you like it? :)

Thank you so much for reading!

Review people, review! :3

It makes me happy!

If I'm happy, I'm inspired! ^^

If I'm inspired more SasuNaruSasu lemons. *evil grin*

I might even write a whole story, with different theme, of course.

Bye, bye for now!

Ana


End file.
